Late Teenage Drama
by NatPeterson1999
Summary: In a world of Love, Lust, Lingers and Hurt. Teddy finds herself in small normal teenage difficulties to bullying, to gossip and rumors, to motherhood? Follow Teddy in this heartwarming and heartbreaking experience. Rated T (10 and up) I tried to make the pregnancy realistic so I used various sites to help.
1. School Days

_**Late Teenage Drama**_

Theodora Lynne "Teddy" Duncan was a normal teenage girl. She was a junior in high school and she is getting picked on. Along with her boyfriend Spencer.

Text:

Spencer:

Those girls at skool r pickin on me

Teddy:

Yea I kno probably becuz of me, I been getting bullied since da 2nd grade

Spencer:

Yeah they call me a loser, but I'm not going to let it keep going.

Teddy:

Well I gtg

Spencer:

Kk bye tty at school

And with that said Teddy got into her car named "Ed" and drove to South High School in Denver, Colorado. She wished Ivy was there, she was sick at home with the fever. When Teddy entered school grounds she was gretted by "The Pops" as they call themselves. It consisted of 3 girls, the leader, McKenzie, and the tagalongs Gia and Sophie. " Hello Teddy , how is the freak club, you still president of it"? McKenzie asked. Teddy ignored her and tried to get to homeroom. " Teddy is it true your pregnant with Spencer's baby?"Gia asked. "NO!, who the hell told you that"? she asked. Gia ignored her. "Look, I don't give a damn what you so called populars think about me, notice how even though you bully me I don't change because I will NEVER be like you, you bitches."Teddy swore. "Huh" Gia snarled. " So are you going to our sleepover tonight" ? McKenzie asked. "No" Teddy said. "Oh well no losers aloud". Gia stated. "Fuck you" Teddy said. "Oooohhh, Principal McMillian is gonna mad when she finds out about this." Gia said and left with the rest of the clique. Then when she least expected it her BFF Ivy Renee Wentz showed up." Ahh, Ivy I missed you girl". Teddy said. "I missed you too" the dark skinned girl said. And with that they walked to Mr. Kale's class. "Teddy, they need you in the office". The class oohed because Teddy was a goodie-goodie. When Teddy reached the front office she saw Gia with fake tears in her eyes. "Miss Duncan , Gia here told me you called her a whore, a bitch, said she fucked so many guys she got an STD." Teddy got so annoyed and she got real tears in her eyes and she cried. " Oh my god, Im sick and tired of being picked on , rumors spread and all of this fake shit about me"! Teddy yelled. "You watch your ….." SHUT IT"! , Teddy interrupted Principal McMillian. "I'm leaving"! Teddy said. She got in her car and drove home without a care about the consquences she was 16 she could drop out if she wanted. She drove to her house and went to her room. She took a shower, got dressed in her PJs and took a nap for about 3 hours and she heard the doorbell ring, it was Spencer…


	2. Relief

Chapter 2:

Relief

Spencer was there it was 8 pm and the sun was going down by Denver. "Hi, Spencer." Teddy said. "Hey" Spencer said. "Are your parents home… ?" Spencer asked. Teddy smirked. "Well…, my mom is working late and my dad and PJ are on a father-son bonding trip, Charlie and Toby are sleep and Gabe is at a sleepover ."Teddy said. "So come on in"! Teddy invited. It was a Friday night and it was going to be a good one for Teddy. It wasn't Teddy's best day at school but it was going to be great at home. They ran down to Teddy's basement suite and closed the sliding doors and waited until it was clear and they slowly began. Teddy took off her shirt and brassiere and panties and Spencer threw off all of his stuff. Thank god they had condoms. They opened the covers and kissed. They got on the bed and humped. Then they took a bold move and Spencer went inside of Teddy. Teddy moaned in pleasure…. "Shit, I'm not on birth control! Teddy yelled. "I'm wearing a condom relax" Spencer said. They both fell asleep in her room. It was 6 am and it was nice and cool in Denver. They were both up and Teddy , her news junkie her self was watching Channel 7 News on her little flat screen TV she bought her self with the money she made working at McDonald's. After a few minutes. Teddy got up got dressed and Spencer left through the window. She left the house and drove to school. Of course she got picked on by the pops but she did not care she loved her boyfriend after that night.

5 weeks later..

Teddy was in her bedroom crying. It couldn't be true. She used a condom. "I guess I'm one of those two percent who it does not work for". She said to herself. Theodora Lynne Duncan was only 16 years old and pregnant with Spencer Adam Walsh's child. She didn't even bother testifying ,she missed her period, so she knew for a fact she was pregnant. Teddy went to the living room and was walking to get to her car but Bob stopped her. "Teddy where are you going"? Bob asked. "To Ivy's" Teddy said. "Ok, you alright you look sad." Bob said. "I'm fine , daddy". Teddy said. "Okay , have fun" Bob said. "I will , love you". Teddy said." Love you too pumpkin". Bob said and with that she left to Ivy's. " Hey , T what's up?" Ivy asked. "The sky" Teddy said. "Ugh I hate when you do that, Teddy". Ivy said " Well lets go to your room , I have something important to tell you" Teddy said. "Okay". Ivy said. " Ivy…., here goes I'm… pregnant… with Spencer's child, five weeks actually." Teddy said without breath. Silence was all there was for a few moments. "Congrats , T I'm happy for you". Ivy said. "Thanks , Ivy, but we can celebrate later, how am I going to tell my parents , how am going to tell Spencer ?" Teddy asked. " Well, I'd tell Spencer first and then get both parents together and both of you can announce it to them" Ivy said. Despite Ivy's bad grades she always had good advice, Ivy never let her down. "Ok I will, but one more thing what about at school… ?" Teddy asked. "When the pops find out I will never hear the end of it, the teachers will think I'm a whore, and the jocks will be all over me. " Just ignore the pops, I don't give a damn about those bitches or anyone and neither should you, T." Ivy said. "You're right." Teddy said. And with that Teddy went home and thought about how she would tell Spencer. She was going to tell him and his and her own parents tomorrow. She wanted to get the announcements done.


	3. Telling

Chapter 3

Telling Spencer and…Friends

Teddy went home and took it easy she was definitely going to tell SOMEONE tomorrow. The next day she went to Spencer's. "Spencer I need to tell you something." Teddy said looking down. "I'm pregnant and you're the father"…. Teddy said breathlessly. "Oh.." Spencer said. "I wanted to tell you and everyone and get it done". Teddy said. "Good choice". Spencer said slyly. " Well lets get our parents together". Teddy said. " She called her mom and dad saying it is urgent and Spencer got his parents on the couch and had them seated. When Bob and Amy arrived the news broke out. "Moms ,Dads" Teddy said. "Spencer and I are….. having a baby". Teddy said. Silence. Nothing but silence. Bob jumped up "YOU WHORE"! Bob said. Teddy immediately got tears in her eyes. "YOU FUCKING WHORE HOW COULD YOU BE SO GODDAMN STUPID YOU CAN STAY THE HELL HERE OR AT IVY'S I DON'T GIVE A FUCK JUST NOT IN MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU WORTHLESS SLUT"! Bob hollered. And with that he walked out. Teddy fell to the floor with Spencer catched her before she hit rock bottom. Amy chimed in. " Guys a minute , please" Amy said."Teddy… I was in your shoes I had PJ when I was 15 and I'm 39 now.. am I disappointed, yes but I will support you I was in your shoes."Amy said hugging her daughter. "Until your father calms down I suggest Ivy's" Amy said. "Ok" Teddy said with her face almost totally red. Bob and Amy went home and Teddy decided what she was going to do. She was going to move out and with Spencer and hopefully marry him before the baby arrives. Fuck her father she didn't need him. She didn't care if the ever talked again she wanted to rid of the name Theodora Lynne Duncan and replace that with Theodora Lynne Walsh. She decided that if the baby was born after they married the last name would be Walsh, if the baby was born before they married, the last name would be Duncan-Walsh. She does not want the baby's last name to have Duancan in it so it does remind her of her mean father. Spencer's parents decided to let her stay the night. She slept mercifully and drove to her house to collect her belongings. She managed to fit all of her stuff in two suitcases. She left her bed , dresser, desk, lamp and T.V. , since they could not all fit in the suitcase. She looked at the house one more time with a small tear coming down her face. She drove off , leaving her first home. She drove to Ivy's house. "Hey, T". Ivy greeted. "Hey, can I stay here for a few days my dad kicked me out" Teddy said very quiet. "Of course" Mrs. Mary Lou Wentz said. " You can stay here all you want until you get back on your feet" Mary Lou said. "Thank you so much" Teddy said. " Don't mention it , it is my pleasure" Mary Lou said. Ivy helped her BFFL up to settle in her room. Teddy took a quick shower and put her golden blonde hair in a bun , put on a gray shirt, blue hoodie, she had her glasses on which was rare because she usually wore contacts , and had on gray sweatpants. She and Ivy watched T.V. and then they started talking about the pregnancy.


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4

(Please Review!)

The Proposal

So , Teddy what is your plan? Ivy asked. "Well I want to marry Spencer , so the baby's last name can be Walsh." Teddy said. "Good luck" Ivy said. "Thanks I will need it." Teddy said. Then they played some video games on Ivy's PS3 she got for her birthday. Not many people knew this but Teddy was a gamer and so was Ivy but they never told anyone. The next day Teddy went to Spencer's. "Teddy , I have good news, my parents bought us an apartment and they will pay half of the rent every month!" Spencer said. "That's great" Teddy said. "And it is near the school"! Spencer said. "Even better !" Teddy said.

"Now Spencer I was wondering, since we are having a baby and leaving our homes… maybe we should marry" Teddy said. "Glad you mentioned it." He got on his knees and Teddy started crying." Theodora Duncan… will you marry me ?" Spencer said. "Yes!" "Absolutely" Teddy squealed. With that Spencer had his stuff packed and they drove to the new house and started unpacking. They would get furniture later. Teddy texted everyone and told them about the proposal except her dad. Everyone was so happy for her and she felt good for the first time in a while. Teddy managed to get a job at Target and Spencer got a job at the mall. With both of that money combined they could most definitely pay for a baby and rent.

6 Weeks Pregnant

Everything was good. Teddy went to her OBGYN alone since Spencer was at work and the doctor said the baby was good and perfectly healthy. She looked at her ultrasound pictures and put them in her bedroom in her new apartment. Teddy went home and Spencer was there. He was painting the house. He was painting it a neutral light brown / tan color. He painted all of the rooms the same since we didn't know the gender. When painting time was over Spencer took a shower and started talking about the baby with Teddy . "Spencer what do you want to name the baby"? Teddy asked. "How about if it is a boy we will name it George Kaden Adam Walsh and if it is a girl Mary-Anne Camillia Walsh"? "Those are okay…",Teddy said. We can talk about it some more later.

Ok there is chapter 4 PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what name you want for a boy and girl and I will make a poll eventually. 


	5. Apologies

Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews guys they mean the world to me! Please keep 'em coming! Also I'm gonna start skipping weeks (hehe) last time she was 6 weeks and now I'm going to jump to 12 weeks and then 18 weeks and so on. Enjoy.

Apologies

Bob P.O.V.

"Bob!" Amy yelled. "What the hell are you doing"? Amy asked. "What's it look like I'm doing drunking schome vodka, honey. Bob slurred intoxicated. After he called Teddy a whore he felt bad and started drinking. He was worried he hadn't heard from Teddy in weeks , where was she , was she alive."Bob , if you feel bad about what you did you'll find Teddy and apologize to her instead of sitting your ass on the couch drinking vodka and watching Korean soap operas on the television" ! Amy exclaimed. She was right he was a drunken mess.

Teddy P.O.V.

12 weeks pregnant

Teddy was almost done with her 1st trimester. She was on the edge. She was tired, she threw up every 30 minutes and she was really craving some mashed potatoes. "Spencer I'm fat and I'm tired". Teddy said. "Teddy your not fat, I can barely even notice your bump, you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Spencer said. Teddy started crying. "Teddy are you okay"? Spencer asked. "Yes, I really just cry for no reason ,I guess those hormones are all over the place" Teddy said. Spencer chuckled. Then the doorbell rang it was Bob…..

"Teddy can I come in"? he asked. Teddy looked at Spencer, he nodded in reassurance. "Yes, you may come into our home". Teddy said trying to sound mature. "Look Teddy , I'm sorry, okay , I wasn't even mad , I was disappointed , because your mother and I had PJ at 16 and I didn't want you to go what we had to go through , and don't tell the others this but out of all 5 of my kids I considered you the smartest and most responsible so that made me even more disappointed and I totally exploded and I will support you 100%." Bob said. "It's ok, I would have reacted the same way if I found out I was pregnant to" Teddy joked. "While you're here Mr. Duncan would you like a snack" ? Spencer asked. "Sure". Bob answered. He got Bob a package of cheese crackers ,one for himself, and 3 for Teddy. "Nice, place you guys got." Bob said. "Thanks, Teddy said. "Dad…, can I tell you something" ? Teddy asked. "Sure" Bob said. "Spencer and I are getting , married". Teddy said….

"Well, if you can get pregnant, buy an apartment , get a stable job at 16…., welcome to the family Spencer !" Bob said. Spencer hugged and kissed Teddy. She was so happy that she had so much love and support behind her.


	6. The Wedding

Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! Please review negative or positive , it motivates me.

The Wedding

18 Weeks Pregnant

It was the day after weeks of simple planning , it was the day Teddy was moving on with her life. After weeks of moping about pregnancy she began to felt like her old self. She was scared , though. She was scared of… childbirth. Her tummy was getting bigger and bigger by the second. The day before today she felt the baby kick for the first time. Her bedroom was covered with pictures of her baby's ultrasound. She found out the gender two weeks ago. The doctor told her she was having a baby girl. Spencer wanted a boy but she can be a little daddy's girl. Teddy couldn't eat any of her favorite foods. No fish , no sushi , no chicken ,and the thought of her favorite food, pizza , mad her want to throw up. Teddy had her beautiful blonde hair up in a ponytail in a veil. She was wearing a white lace dress and sneakers. While that was somewhat tacky for her boho fashion, she could not take ANY chances in heels, she would most likely fall, she was clumsy. Teddy walked down the aisle with her father. When she reached the area with the preacher , he sat down. "Spencer Walsh , do you take Theodora Duncan to be your lawful wedded wife?" The preacher asked. "I do" .Spencer answered. "Theodora Duncan do you take Spencer Walsh to be our lawful wedded husband"? The preacher asked. "I do". Teddy said "I know pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. "You may know kiss your bride". And Teddy enveloped Spencer in a long kiss as the crowd roared…

Spencer and Teddy did not have a honeymoon, instead they just took a day of work. "So Spencer I thought of some names for our baby!" Teddy said. "Ok, lets hear them". "Okay, my favorite one for our girl is Olivia Charlotte Walsh and the second is Lucille Savannah "Lucy" Walsh and if those don't work how about Emily Reneé Walsh. "I like the third one but all those names go together so what about Charlotte Reneé Olivia Walsh". "Oh my god , Spencer that is so cute"! Teddy said. "So ok that is what we are naming our little angel, Charlotte Reneé Olivia Walsh!" Teddy said. "Thanks, honey, it's what dads do." Spencer said.


	7. Better Sooner than Later

Hey guys last chapter I wanted to wrap this up so I can do other stories.

Chapter 7

Better Sooner Than Later..

24 weeks pregnant

Teddy was rushed to the hospital. She had gone into very premature labor. She was in pain. The baby would come out when it wanted to. And it had apparently made a decision. Teddy had an emergency c-section. "Mrs. Walsh, what is your baby's name"? The nurse asked. "It's not gonna make it"! Teddy said. "At this point it is 50/50 and I need a name to put on the birth and possibly death certificate. "Her name is Renee Olivia Walsh." Teddy said. She got rid of the Charlotte since her aunts name is Charlotte. Spencer was there comforting her. The baby and Teddy had to stay in the hospital….

2 Months later…

The baby was a miracle. The little baby survived. She took her home for the first time and was so happy she survived. "Welcome home, Renee". Teddy said.

So there you have it. Short but sweet. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. This is only my second fanfic. I'm still learning. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
